An Unexpected Vacation
by marvel-ously midgardian
Summary: The Avengers and Loki are sent to have a summer vacation by Fury, Loki is under Thor's care, creepy clowns are following them in the carnival and I really suck at making summaries, BUT, I swear that the story is WAY better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mortals, I am Loki and I have joined Mr. Stark on creating fan fictions for your entertainment, this is our first one and we do not have much experience.**

**Tony: Loki, let the dudes read the story.**

**Loki: I'm not done with my introduction, Stark."**

**Tony: I'll just do it, okay?**

**Loki: Fine..**

**What Lokster here is trying to say is that, we are NOOBS in fan fictions and this is our first one, this will be the start of a series of Avenger and Loki fan fictions and hopefully we can even add some X-men dudes and other guys I know.**

**Loki: Like that Peter Parker boy?**

**Tony: No, maybe, yes. Anyways, we really hope you enjoy, please review, follow or favorite! And you might just win your very own LIVE LOKI collectable!**

**Loki: Stark, I do not approve.**

**Tony: C'mon, give some humans some love.**

**Loki: Only if they join my army.**

**Tony: Blah, blah, blah Reindeergames. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FAN FIC GUYS! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**Loki: Verily, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to bring me here." Loki depressingly said as all eight of them walked through the huge gates, Steve gasped in delight and Thor gasped in confusion, the rest looked around happily like kids.<p>

"Loki, Thor brought you here to enjoy Midgardian entertainment at its best!" Tony said as he waved his around pointing at some things that Stark enterprises can improve, receiving a snort from Clint who was just behind him.

Loki groaned and grumbled as Thor swung an arm around him, pulling him closer and patted him on his back, "C'mon brother! Cheer up!"

"First of all, I am not your brother and I will not cheer up!" Loki retorted.

Thor merely chuckled and the rest of the team did too, all except Loki were feeling happy and carefree, and it was because of Fury's announcement earlier that day..

*FLASHBACK (warps)*

"It has come to my consideration that Loki, is now on Earth and Thor has to take care of him.. Why the hell didn't any of you tell me any of this earlier?" Fury asked the now lined up Avengers and Loki.

"Uhh, cause' if we did, you'll get mad and we'll lose Lokster." Tony said in his usual sassy voice.

"And what is the problem in losing Loki, Mr. Stark?" Fury sceptically asked him, walking closer and giving him an evil eye.

"Don't stare at me like that, it's creepy." Tony replied arching an eyebrow.

"Fury, sir." Steve interrupted Fury's awkward glaring at Tony, "umm, what Tony is trying to say is that Loki, well.." Steve gave a light chuckle before he continued "well, he was actually not as hostile as we were expecting him to be, he proved to be a fun guy and it will be a shame if you had to make him leave.. Sir.."

Fury swiftly turned to Loki who's hands were cuffed behind his back, Fury gave him a long glare, Loki returned it, head held high with a smirk.

"Fine then, I believe you, captain." Fury said as the rest of the Avengers turned their heads back to Steve who was looking awkward, "It also seems that you all trust Loki, who was the enemy, so well already."

"I don't trust him!" Clint shot up, everybody looked at him, "Uhh, remember the prank? The one with green and gold glitter on my arrows? Yeah, that's why.."

"It was kinda funny, mostly the way you reacted." Natasha calmly said, hands still behind her back and a small smile played on her lips.

"And it seems that Loki has proved to be quite entertaining to be with, well in that case.." Fury cut the two before a spat started.

Everybody waited for Fury's conclusion, eyes all on him as he walked back and forth in front of them, constantly eying Loki.

He finally cleared his throat, backs were straightened, "All you guys need is a vacation, a two month one, after all, summer is approaching." Fury gave which was an obviously forced smile.

"I'd prefer the glare, that smile is creeping me out." Tony whispered to Banner who nodded in agreement.

"You all, are dismissed."

*FLASHBACK ENDS (take the train to the present) WOOSH*

"Guys, me and Nat will be taking the roller coaster over there." Clint pointed to an extremely high roller coaster which made Bruce gulp a bit.

"Gut Inverter 9000..." Steve read the name of the ride aloud as he squinted his eyes.

"Sounds nice! Can't we join?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"Couples only." Clint retorted, putting some shades on and pulling Natasha to him, she didn't refuse and merely smiled at Tony.

"Bye guys! Those lovebirds are so cute.." Rogers says. "Actually, there's only one bird, and that's Clint!" Banner said, puns.

Tony sighed "Well, now I wish I had Pepper."

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later! Just text us." Bruce said to the leaving couple who waved at him in response.

They watched the couple leave for a while, "So! The bird and his bee are gone and us men are left behind! Hulky!"

"Please don't call me that.."

"What do we suggest we ride?!" Tony continued anyways as he pointed to Bruce.

"Uhh, I guess the Wheel of Power.. It seems really coo-" Bruce was cut of by Thor, "DOES THIS WHEEL GRANT A WARRIOR POWER?!"

Everybody rolled their eyes, "Mamamia." Tony whispered and everybody groaned.

"It doesn't, Thor. It's just a ride." Steve corrected the now disappointed Thor.

"Oh.." Thor said, depressed at the realization, "Brother! Look over there! Thor immediately said as he dragged Loki by the arm, the sign read, "WATCH THE AMAZING, RARE, MONSTEROUS, and one and only, MAN EATING CHICKEN!"

"Well, that actually seems interesting... A Midgardian monster,I wonder how grotesque it will be?" Loki replied, green eyes widened at the sight of the sign and soon, the two Asgardians have entered the tent with the show.

"Well, I'll be going to that little booth over there." Tony tells the leftover men. "A fortune teller, really? I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Bruce questioned.

"First of all, ever since Reindeergames came, I started to believe in it. Second of all, I still believe in Santa and his flying reindeers, and third of all, I do what I want." Tony shouts because he already has sprinted to the tent of the fortune teller.

"Wow." Steve says as they watched Tony run to the tent, "Anyways, have you noticed those two clowns following us? Pretty freaky, mostly the one wearing an eye patch."

"Tell me about it, the other one is creepy too, those sunglasses, it's suspicious.." Bruce finished, the two clowns both held balloons, suspiciously, the balloons were black, they're costumes were brightly colored but the clown frown make up was the one very obvious, there were mothers holding their children close to them before they approached the two suspicious clowns.

"Freaky." Steve said again.

"Well, both of you are early!" Bruce remarked at the sight of the two Asgardians who approached them, both looking depressed but Loki showed more of an annoyed expression.

"The 'Man Eating Chicken' was a fraud, it was literally a grown man, eating a plate of roasted chicken! We left as soon as I realized it was fake!" Loki said with an annoyed tone as he glared at Thor who's back was slumped a bit.

"I'm sorry brother, I could've known... The man's fatness could rival Volstagg's though.."

"And that was the only amusing part." Loki said as he flung his hands in the air in annoyance and sighed "In other words, it was actually what you Midgardians call a 'rip off'."

"Stinks for you!" Tony was walking back, hands in his pockets, looking as sassy as usual.

"So, how was the fortune teller?" Steve asked after he patted the depressed Thor's back.

"Actually pretty interesting, and guess what, it was all about Loki!" Everybody looked at Loki.

"She said that after some event that'll happen in Asgard, Loki will be turned into a kid for some reason and meet new friends and do good deeds.. Anyway, its a fraud because she said that I will become rich and famous when I asked her to tell me my fortune, which I already am."

"I'll be turned into a kid?" Loki asked Tony, "Yeah, thats what she said, but don't worry, she fainted after that, a fraud right?" he replied, trying to lighten the mood, they all looked at Tony, "What? I'm totally sure she was lying, she did some fire thingy and I caught her having some gunpowder up her sleeve."

"Well, lets just hope she was." Steve sighed, "No need to ponder over that, let's just enjoy the night!" Thor happily said, finally finding his voice after hearing his brother's future.

The Avengers and Loki walked to the Gut Inverter 9000 where they were supposed to meet with Clint and Natasha, "Ooh, a text from Tash! She said to meet them at the Tunnel of.. Love.." Tony announced, "From the name of the ride, I can tell that it'll be horrifying." Loki said.

"Gross." Bruce said, putting a small sour face.

"Hey look! Its those two clowns again, the one with the eye patch and the other with suspicious sunglasses!" Steve said to the group, they turned their heads to the two clowns.

"The one with the eye patch, he has a face similar to Fury's." said Thor.

"The one with sunglasses, didn't I kill him before?" Loki said squinting his eyes at the two clowns, standing still parallel to them.

"This is freaking me out, mostly the one with the eye patch, can we just go, go, go?!"

"Fine, Tony. We were just about to leave anyways, c'mon guys, Clint and Nat are waiting for us." Steve ushered the group to the said ride.

In big pink and red letters the "TUNNEL OF LOVE" was written, there was a really long line full of couples young and old, out of the exit came Clint and Natasha, smiling goofily.

"Did you have a blast?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Actually I did, I even have some photos!" Clint happily said, everybody groaned, "Great, he got photos." said Tony, Clint took out the photos anyways despite everybody's reaction.

"Dude! You look terrible!" Steve said as Clint took out the first photo. "Yes, very manly Barton." Loki said with smirk at the sight of the photo, in it showed Clint holding on to Natasha like a kid, they were going down a small waterfall in a heart shaped boat, Natasha had a neutral look on her face, obviously bored.

"Shut up. The waterfall was kind of scary."

"Every small waterfall he screamed." Natasha said, Clint glared at her.

"Like a kid." she added.

In the second photo, Clint looked like he was about to barf, Natasha looked like she was about to fall asleep, the background had unicorns, fluffy bunnies, cupids, hearts and other romantic things.

"Thank god Pepper's not here." Tony gulped at the sight.

"Is this how Midgardians show their affection to one another?" Thor asked, "Yeah Pointbreak, you and your scientist girlfriend will have to undergo this someday." Tony answered.

"Oh brother, I can imagine it already! Your disgusted face and she in your arms!"

"Loki, don't."

"There's a last one guys, show it Clint!" Natasha said. "No! It's embarrassing!" Clint answered, hiding the last photo in his leather jacket.

"Show it Clint, it couldn't be that bad." Steve reassuringly said.

"Fine, but don't laugh."

Clint took out the photo, everybody was stifling their laughs at this one, "The face of Barton baffles me!" Thor said, un able to control his laughter.

"Hahahaha! Clint looks like he's having a hard time shitting!" Tony laughed.

"Clint, you look constipated.." Steve said, trying to control his laughter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like you ate some Indian food." Bruce said akwardly.

"The bird is trying to lay an egg!" Loki laughed as well.

Natasha was trying to stifle her laugh, Clint was turning into a tomato.

"Sorry, Clint. We just had to laugh!" Tony said after wiping some tears of laughter away.

"Clint?" he repeated.

"GUYS! LOKI! I SUGGEST YOU ALL LEAVE!" Clint suddenly screamed, he was being chased by a rather large group of girls.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thor said surprised at the sight.

"Stark, what are those?" Loki asked sternly, anyone who can chase the Hawkeye himself away must be dangerous.

Tony's eyes widened, he took a deep breath.

"Fangirls. Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Tony: Loki wanted the cliffhanger and if you liked it, it was actually MY idea.<strong>

**Loki: Stark, you are a terrible liar.**

**Tony: I have to agree with that.**

**Loki: Hope you humans enjoyed, the next chapter is coming up next VERY soon, if Stark would stop being a lazy ass.**

**Tony: Hey!**

**Loki: PM us if you have any suggestions, comments, violent reactions, or if you want to surrender your loyalty to me.**

**Tony: And me!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! NEXT CHAPTER COMING REALLY SOON!**

**~a Tony and Loki productions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello humans, we are verily sorry for the late update, and we appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorite/s, (sighs) me and Stark are very motivated to write more, although the few who notice our fanfics, we are fine and shall continue!**

**And it is only I, Loki Laufeyson, who is working on these for Stark is busy creating another story, (yes there is much much more to come) we truly hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. We need all you human's opinions in order to adjust and satisfy our readers.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Tony: Uhh, don't forget the disclaimer Loks!**

**Loki: Yes, thank you for mentioning it.**

* * *

><p><em>One fourth of the whole carnival, was being dominated by none other than loyal fans.<em>

"PEPPEEERR!"

_There was no mercy._

"Shut it, Tony. I'm about to loose it!"

_The Avengers and Loki, they ran._

"Don't turn green Bruce! Now is NOT the right time!"

_The screams, tears, wails, all made my genuine fan girls._

"Why in all the nine realms are these Midgardian horrid women chasing us?!" Loki shouted at the rest who were behind him, apparently he was running the fastest.

"They love you Loks!" Tony replied "Curse your luscious hair and your sometimes angsty personality!" he screamed at him between pants, running as fast as his chicken legs can take him.

"Doesn't Thor have luscious hair too?!" Steve shouted at Tony.

"Blond is turning mainstream!" Tony shouted back, receiving a tired but offended face from Steve and Thor.

"I hate Midgard, just earned the 67th reason on why I should've ruled it." Loki made a mental note as he ran faster at the sight of the fans catching up to them.

"Guys! I think we lost Clint!" Natasha shouted, still with a calm voice although her boyfriend was devoured by the horde of fans and fan girls.

"Natasha!" they heard Clint scream, "I tried telling them, that I'm already with you!" he was silenced again by the screams and sound of footsteps made.

The rest of the men stopped running for a while, jogging slowly instead, looking at Natasha who was staring at the horde devouring her boyfriend.

"We can't just leave him!" Bruce spoke up huffing at the same time.

"Barton, be strong, do not fall into the hands of the mortals." Thor said, as if speaking to warrior in a battle.

Natasha stared, not minding the fans running to her, "C'mon Clint, I know you can do it.." she thought, her eyes barely shifting quickly at the male fans running to her.

"What the heck is she doing? Those men are clearly after her!" Loki said, slight fear in his voice at the sight of a large group of girls who wore his costume.

"Shush Lokster, she's doing her thing." Tony said, they all stopped jogging and just took fast steps backwards, waiting for Natasha, they were all staring at the horde which Clint was supposedly in.

"KAKA!" out of the certain horde, jumped Clint, shirt torn and jacket lost. The girls cried as Clint did a tumble and dodged all of them as he reached the ground, he then ran surprisingly fast back to his team.

"RUN GUYS! RUUUN!" he shouted, the Avengers and Loki followed, Natasha soon joining in when Clint was close behind.

"I found a place to hide!" Natasha said, her voice calm even though she was running for her life, "In here!" They followed her, into a spare ware house in the outskirts of the carnival.

"WE LOVE YOU LOKI!" they heard the fans scream, seemingly the last of them, but they were wrong.

"LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" they heard them chant, "TONY! TONY! TONY!" they heard obviously another group chant. "CAPTAIN AMERICAAA!" came another.

"BRUUCCEEEEEEE!" they heard a loud squeal behind. "THOOOOORR!" another loud squeal came, some voices of which seemed like men.

"Natashhaaaaaa!" came a loud cheer, obviously a group only composing of men. "HAWKEYE!" came a louder cheer, this time, composing of girls.

The Avengers and Loki panted, Steve sat on the concrete, jacket lost because of the groping of the fans, Clint's shirt torn and his shades lost, Natasha's watch gone for some reason and Loki's hair was a bit frizzy, Bruce lost his glasses and Tony and Thor were the only ones who seemed unharmed.

"Were you guys listening to that?" Tony said happily after some pants, "They love us!"

"Of course they love you, but what I don't understand why they love me? After trying to dominate and even damaging your country, they adore me!" Loki said as he slumped down, back facing the concrete wall.

"What I actually see is that you have an army." Steve mockingly said to Loki.

At that, Loki paused for a while, as if in deep thought. "Why, yes, yes I do have an army." he said breathily, smirking a bit.

"Steve, it seems like you have just clicked a switch on the Loki 'control panel'. You just made Loki 'nice' ver.2, realize that he actually has an army of crazy invincible fan girls which will totally pledge their loyalty to him." Clint told Steve at the sight of the smirk on Loki's face.

Steve gulped, "What are they called again? Fan- what?" he asked hoping to change the topic.

"They're called fan girls, also fans. I think you already know what their descriptions are from this experience." Bruce answered.

"Invincible, somewhat indestructible, loyal, can be completely psycho, majority are of the female gender, have issues, hysterical sometimes, ranging from teenage years to even old age." Tony said in his sassy voice.

"Still remember that, I used to be one, I loved this certain Russian artist in my early teenage years." Natasha said as she smiled at the thought.

They now were all sitting down on the somewhat damp, cold, concrete floor, tired from the chase. They said nothing to each other, not having the feeling to talk for some time.

Thor sighed as he looked out the window, "It seems like it is getting late."

"You're right Pointbreak, back to the Stark Tower?" Tony asked the group as he stood up and patted the back of his pants to cast away on dirt from the velvet material.

" Hey, can we have ice cream while we get there?" Clint asked.

"Sure! My treat." Tony answered.

They left the warehouse, the sun was setting and people were leaving the carnival. The fans were out of sight and nobody seemed to notice them anymore.

The Avengers walked to the exit but Loki stood there, staring at the sunset.

"What is wrong brother? There are no more 'fangirls' so there is nothing to fear!" Thor asked Loki as he walked to him.

For a moment, Loki said nothing and continued staring, the rest of the Avengers have stopped walking too, all looking at Thor and Loki.

"You know Thor." Loki softly said, "The sunset is more beautiful here rather than Asgard's." he looked at Thor and the Avengers with a small smile on his face.

Thor smiled, "Yes, it truly is."

"Verily."

The rest of the Avengers smiled, and the "brothers" soon joined them on getting their ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony: So! Hope you guys liked it! Not much have been reading our stories but thats okay! Cause' I'm drunk anyways.<strong>

**Loki: Verily, you're body is almost 60% alcohol.**

**Tony: Don't forget 30% sexy and 10% fabulous.**

**Loki: Whatever, anyway, I wish again, that all you Midgardian readers appreciated it. Our next story is coming up a soon Tony finishes it, and I know not when for he is a lazy ass.**

**Tony: Hey! That is pretty true though.. and as you guys say it, R and R please!**

**(NO RP)**

Thank you to all the readers, our first fan fic was a success (for us) and we really hoped you guys enjoyed it, I know that this chapter was pretty boring but WE PROMISE that the next will be waaaay awesome, and I know you're not reading this because not much read the Author/s' notes, anyways, thank you thank you thank you! Also to Mizra 67! OUR FIRST FAVORITE! WOOT! And to all you reviewers,** cookieMonsteer, Whodiditandwhy, and ! **THANKS!

**~A Tony and Loki Production**


	3. The therapy session

**Tony: It's been a long time guys! Hope you missed us!**

**Loki: Of course they missed us, Stark! Look at how may followers we got...we got-7...**

**Tony: Don't be glum Reindeergames! That's already a high number!**

**Loki: No, no it isn't Stark. Your expectations are so low!**

**Tony: Then... Learn how to be appreciative of what you already have!**

**Loki: ... Alright, well, I could still ask for more?**

**Tony: Of course you can! But be thankful!**

**Loki: (sarcastic voice) Yes mummy Tony! (mutters curse words)**

**Tony: Great! Now that we're back to business, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Loki: It was hard to formulate because I  had to interview all the Avengers just for this!**

**Tony: And this other creep.**

**Loki: Well you had to interview that freak of Earth.**

**Tony: You'll know more about him in the chapter.**

**Loki and Tony: Hope you'll enjoy!~**

**Tony to Loki: Why are you so cheery?**

**Loki: None of your business Stark. Don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Tony: Oh yeah, DISCLAIMEEEER!**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock, knock." Went the door, who could be calling the attention of the Avengers and Loki in the middle of a pleasant, lazy, Sunday afternoon?<p>

"JARVIS, open the door." Tony lazily said as he swirled his glass and took a sip of the alcohol.

"Of course, sir." The AI replied, the door was opened and a man with blonde, curly hair, and was wearing a pink shirt and crocs shoes appeared.

"Hello everyone! I'm Daryl and I'm here to make you all learn about true friendship, trust, and happiness!" the man, apparently called Daryl said as he walked through the door in the Stark Tower which was the floor that contained all the Avengers and Loki, who were lazily lounging around the sofa set.

"Umm…" Tony arched an eyebrow and turned to Fury who was with them in the room, "Who is this?" he asked as pointed to Daryl who waved high at Fury and flashed a toothy grin.

"He sounds retarded." Loki said, in his usual gloomy state.

"I'm betting he's a unicorn doctor." Clint said and grinned at Loki who smirked back.

"I'm placing my bets on you, Clint." Natasha said to the archer who smiled back at her.

Fury sighed and stood up from the chair he sat on and dropped the book he was reading on the table.

"He is here to teach you how to work PROPERLY as a team, mostly that Antlers is now here, and to take your mind of… the latest situation that happened in carnival." He said, giving them a stern smile, mostly to Tony, Clint, and Loki.

"Oh yeah, Loki, Thor, and Steve won't come out of their rooms for three days! Even when we said to Thor that he can have all the Poptarts he ever wanted!" Bruce said, realizing how much the "event" that happened the past few days has affected the team members very, very, negatively.

Steve nodded in agreement at Bruce's statement and started sucked his thumb like a baby and rock back and forth on the sofa.

"But we fought like mighty Asgardian warriors!" Thor backed-up at the sight of Steve.

"More like little girls realizing that they're going to have their period soon." Natasha giggled, remembering how Tony ran, flailing his arms around and screaming like a woman.

The boys except Steve and Bruce, who just rolled his eyes, glared at Natasha at this.

"Well back to topic." Fury loudly proclaimed, calling the Avenger's and Loki's attention before a quarrel even began.

"Motherfuckers, we are going to have a therapy session, all of us, as in ALL if us, will be participating, okay? Okay." Fury said.

"Woah! Language, Mr. Fury!" Daryl said out of the blue, still maintaining his goofy smile.

The Avengers and Loki tried not to laugh, Tony clapped his hands once as they walked out the door and followed Daryl and Fury, "Let's get this therapy session started!"

*ALL THE WAY IN THE "THERAPY ROOM" WHICH IS ACTUALLY JUST A SPARE ROOM IN THE STARK TOWER*

They entered the area which was brightly lit and had ten seats in the center of the room, the seats formed a circle and left a space in the middle.

"Brother, do you know of this?" Thor asked Loki who looked just as confused as he was.

"Thor, I am very knowledgeable of many things, but this, I know nothing of!" Loki whispered back as Daryl ushered them to sit.

"Sit everyone! Please sit! Oh, Tony! I want you right in there! Right where I can see you." Daryl gleefully said to all of them who all awkwardly sat in their respective seats.

"I'm starting to hate this guy." Tony muttered to Clint who was just right beside him.

Clint did a face a nodded back, Tony then turned his head to his other side. The other person sitting beside him was Loki, who was looking very, very, bored.

"Psst, hey, Reindeergames." Tony whispered to Loki who just rolled his eyes.

"What is it now Stark?"

"Do you wanna bail? This therapy thing is killing me!"

Loki looked at Tony, "I'm starting to wonder how you graduated and ended up a billionaire with this kind of attitude."

Tony snorted and glanced at Daryl who was explaining some mechanics of a something they were about to do.

"I'm a genius, Rock of Ages. I'm too cool for school, and you have to admit, you are starting to hate this dude as well!" Tony said, keeping his voice down.

Loki was about to reply until Clint did his "Hawkeye" at them, calling their attention and both realizing that Daryl was looking at them with his wide, flashy, slightly creepy, smile.

"Okay, now we are done with the chit-chat. Let us begin!" he said while raising his hands up for emphasis.

The door behind them closed, the Avengers and Loki all turned their heads to the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Coulson said casually, he was wearing his usual suit and Fury was giving him the eye as he sat down on an empty seat.

"Yeeey! We're complete now!" Daryl said joyously, and gave a smile to Coulson who didn't smile back.

Daryl clapped his hands together, "So, we all start with our own introductions. I'll start."

He cleared his voice, "Hi! I'm Daryl Eugene Flutterbutterfly and I am your therapist for the day!"

The Avengers and Loki rolled their eyes and groaned and complained but as Fury waved his hand in a circular motion, they all said in unison, "Hi Daryyyyl." They droned.

The therapist just smiled widely at all of them, not minding their bored faces.

So, he continued, "I like to watch My Little Pony, my favourite color is peach and I have three bunnies, six cats, and an imaginary pet unicorn! His name is Jermaine." He giggled as he sat down.

Natasha, looked the most horrified, Steve looked fine, Loki was not moving, Thor was scratching his chin, Bruce fidgeted, and Clint was putting his face in his hands. Fury and Coulson were emotionless.

Tony looked around and recorded these observations, he twitched his lip and stood up, Clint looked up from his hands and Loki finally blinked and looked at Tony.

"So! Since nobody wants to do it, and it seems like I'm the only one who wants to end this as quickly as possible, I'll start." He proudly said, Fury was glaring at him but Daryl put his chin in his hands and stared at Tony with a smile.

Stark looked at the therapist, "Don't do that."

Daryl put down his hands and just stared, still keeping the smile.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm, as all you of you know, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, proud owner of Stark Enterprises, and the most awesome out of all of you guys here. Boom, swag, sorted, done, capiche?"

He sat down on his seat, Daryl looked at the rest of the Avengers and Loki, "Clap everyone! Show respect!" he said gleefully and started clapping.

Everybody groaned and grumbled, but followed anyways because Fury started clapping slowly and harshly.

"Director, you're next!" Daryl said to Fury.

Fury gave a soft, ominous, chuckle as he stood up.

"Tell the truth about yourself sir…" Coulson loudly whispered to Fury, resulting to Clint and Tony having a fit of giggles.

Fury gave Coulson the Evil "Eye" who shrunk back further into his seat.

He cleared his voice before he spoke, "Hello everyone, My name is Nick Fury, Nicholas Joseph Fury, as you all know, I am the director of S-"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're the ass of SHIELD and blah, get on with your origin or something!" Tony hollered from the other side of the circle.

"We want to know much, much, more about you Director." Loki slyly said.

"Hah! Like how your parents are actually pirate enthusiasts?!" Clint said, nearly in hysterics.

Fury's eye was glaring intensely at them all now, they were all or giggling or stifling laughs, except for Daryl of course, who was absent-mindedly smiling.

Fury raised a finger, the laughter died, except for Loki's who Thor had to shut up.

Fury breathed in and out, Steve's eyes widened in fear, Natasha's mouth gaped in anticipation.

"How… How the hell did you know that?!" Fury said through clenched teeth.

"Holy cow! So it is true!" Clint announced, high fiving Bruce who was beside him.

"That's hilariouuuus!" Tony exclaimed, before the whole team was about to laugh again, Fury held up his finger again. Dead silence.

"Say that again Stark, laugh again, all of you, I dare you, I DOUBLE DARE YOU!" Nick boomed.

"Fine, fine… sheesh." Stark whimpered. With a swish of his cloak, Fury sat down on his seat.

Daryl, as if in a trance, snapped out of it, "Okay! Okay! That was great! Who's next? Who's next?"

"It's Clint's turn." Fury said with an evil smirk on his face.

Clint stood up with no shame, he coughed and cleared his voice, "Hel-lo guys, my name is Clint Barton, which all of you already know…"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Tony said loudly, earning a glare from Clint. "Fine." He replied.

He took a deep breath, "When I was young, I used to believe that… I could fly."

Groans and complaints arose from the seats, except for Daryl, who was looking at them in confusion.

"That was soooooo unexpected." Natasha said sassily swaying her head.

"I thought we were just supposed to tell a bit about ourselves, sir." Coulson whispered to Fury who just smirked at him in reply.

"Clint, you told us this story so many times already before." Bruce said in an apologetic voice.

Clint scoffed, "Oh I'm sorry Bruce, but I need to air out my feelings sometimes!" he scoffed again. Bruce rolled his eyes in response.

"As I was saying I used to believe I could fly. Because of this, I attempted to "fly" out of my old room with my own home made, hawk wings."

"More like chicken wings." Thor chuckled from the other side, earning another one of Clint's glares.

"Continue, Clint, don't mind them." Steve encouragingly said, trying to show enthusiasm to the story he has heard for the hundredth time.

"Anyways, as I stepped on the window sill, I felt the wind brush through my magnificent wings… I jumped, then, I started to stay in the air, for about fifteen seconds-" Clint was closing his eyes as he recited his much rehearsed story, until Loki cut him off.

"LIES!" The Demigod said, Tony nodded his head sassily at Loki's remark, "You can't stay in the air for more than three seconds, Barton. It is impossible when there is nothing else to defy the gravity, more so on Midgard's gravitational pull, a lot more so with your homemade chicken wings."

Barton stammered at Loki's point, "B-but I swear I flew…" He said miserably.

"Loki's not lying, this time… Sorry Clint, it probably was just your imagination." Bruce said gingerly.

He breathed in, "I-I'm a bird guuuuuys!" he wailed, nearly crying, Clint sulked and went back to his seat.

"Glad that's over." Tony mumbled to Loki who merely nodded, Clint didn't hear because he was busy rocking himself back and forth on his seat, repeating to himself that he was a real bird.

"That was great! Great, great, great! Now, who's next?!" Daryl announced as if nothing emotional really happened.

"I." Natasha said seriously, she stood up from her seat and walked to the center of the circle.

"My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova, better known as Natasha Romanoff, agent of SHIELD and a member of the Avengers. I'm Russian."

"That was too serious dear, say something we all don't know." Daryl said politely, and slightly creepily, he was wearing a slightly twisted smile.

Natasha twitched her eye at the sight and sound of Daryl.

"Tell us about Budapest!" Tony shouted at her.

"Tell them that you love me Nat!" Clint shouted as well, "You know I love you!" he shouted again.

"Let's go with Budapest Romanoff!" Loki said while doing a slight hair flip.

Natasha was tensing up, Tony was groaning on why she had to be a super sexy agent and Clint was pleading her to devote her love to him, and Loki looked like he was telling lies about her to Thor, mostly with the Thunder God's shocked expression everytime his brother whispered to him.

"You know Budapest! You told me you loved me!" Clint squealed like at girl at her, at this, Natasha blushed and stormed back to her seat covering her face.

"Oooooohhh…." Went the crowd, even Coulson "oohed" at this.

"Shut the hell up… konvul'sii..." Romanoff muttered.

"She used Russian!" Tony gasped.

"She means business!" Steve continued, gasping dramatically as well.

"Don't be so dramatic, she just used a different language!" Loki pointed out, Thor nodded in agreement.

Natasha rolled her eyes, she's stuck with idiots for the rest of the therapy period.

"Well, who's next?! Who's next?!" Daryl asked, still enthusiastically.

The Avengers and Loki groaned, this was going to take longer than they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony: Who's up next for the "thorapy" session, Loks?!<strong>

**Loki: Can we PLEASE not call it that?! There is Steve, Bruce, my oaf of a brother (Thor), myself, then Coulson, wait, didn't I kill that mortal?!**

**Tony: Uhhhh... We have secrets Loki... Well! There you have it! Those people are left for the therapy session then what else?!**

**Loki: I am prohibited to say for that will already be a "spoiler".**

**Tony: True. Anyway, hope ya'll liked it! Me and Loki have been working day and night for this.**

**Loki: No, you were being a lazy ass.**

**Tony: That is true as well! You guys should review or follow or favorite or else... (creepy music plays)**

**Loki: Or else what, Stark? Anything threatening enough to say?**

**Tony: OR ELSE DARYL WILL TALK TO YOU AT NIGHT! EVERY NIGHT! (dunn dunn dunn!)**

**Loki: That is horrifying! You have much more of a creative mind than I thought! Knowing that you are thinking about women and alcohol 60% of the time...**

**Tony: I will take that as a compliment!**

**(no RP)**

Hello!~ Authors here! We would like to thank everybody who have reviewed, followed and favorited! WE TOTES value your support! HUGS FOR EVERYONE!

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon!

**~a Tony and Loki Production**


End file.
